Run from me, you clever girl, and remember
by LordOfTheOverworld-LupitisCole
Summary: With Clara and the Doctor, there's an intruder or two in the Tardis. How will Clara tell the difference between the Doctor and his clone, more importantly, how long will it take? And what about the evil man inside his mind? Will the real Doctor be lost in the Tardis forever, or will Clara notice there's something wrong with the man she's traveling with? One wrong move, and...
1. You sexy thing

**A/N- Hi guys, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think it'll end up being a short story. I hope you all like the prologue,**

**and please review, I'll love you all for it!**

**_Prologue_**

"Where to, Clara? Just 'cause the navigation system isn't quite in check, doesn't mean we won't end up somewhere even remotely similar to wherever it is...you want...to go. Ah, I've seemed to loose track of what I was saying, no bother, lets go!" Clara looked at the man rushing around the heart of the Tardis, pulling leavers and pressing buttons. He was truly beautiful, a bit of a twat, but beautiful.

"You do amaze me, Doctor," she said, swinging on the pole around the rim or the platform. He stopped and faced her, a smile ablaze on his chin.

"I get that an awful lot, but somehow, I never get bored of hearing it," she grinned at his cockiness, something that should annoy her, but makes her love him twice as much as she should.

"Now, hold on tight!" the Tardis began it's usual chain of swatting from side to side, jumping over invisible speed bumps and throwing the two around. Until -THUMP- it landed on solid ground. "I'll go see where we've landed," said the Doctor, striding toward the door to the police box. It was only a moment before he came sprinting back in, running for the Tardis's control pad.

"Oh, you sexy thing, thank you!" he proclaimed.

"Oh, well I'm not sure what it is you're thanking me for..." Clara stopped talking, after realising he was speaking to the Tardis, not her. "Ahem, where are we?" she asked, mystified.

"Only the single, most greatest place in the universe!" he elaborated enthusiastically.

"Which is?"

"Earth, of course! Now, I should go change, and you might want to also, people will stare," he said, not the slightest note of judgement in his voice. "I'll go get you a more suitable dress or something, maybe a commoner would suit you better... Ah, you could be my lady friend, and I could be a Governor!" at that, the man disappeared into the depths of the Tardis, in search of what sounded like clothes from the 1800's. Clara sat against the control panel, her arms crossed over her chest.

She began humming a song she'd heard as a child, one that used to scare her. Her mother used to sing it as she baked her soufflés.

_Do you hear the whisper men, the whisper men are near,_

_If you hear the whisper men, turn away your ear,_

_Do not hear the whisper men, whatever else you do,_

_For once you've heard the whisper men, they'll stop, and look at you._

**_A/N- Guess what episode that song is from!_**


	2. Fleshy-gluewy stuff?

"Doctor," called Clara, she had been waiting patiently for 20 minuted for him to return after disappearing into the tunnels of the TARDIS. She walked cautiously toward the door he had gone through, debating whether or not to go in after him, or to wait a little longer. Clara knew how easily she could get lost in the body or the TARDIS, she knew very well how the TARDIS liked to teas it's visitors, confuse them through the ever changing corridors of her labyrinth, amusing herself by changing the corse of the tunnels and forcing the wanderers into her dangerous rooms, rooms that can kill. Yes, he had probably gotten himself distracted, and was reading a book somewhere, or playing a board game with himself, that sounded like him alright.

"Doctor?" she tried again, before giving up and turing back to the control panel. She swung the screen to face her. "Show me the doctor," she asked, but the screen remained blank. ''TARDIS, please, show me the Doctor," she begged. The screen went fuzzy, then flicked to an image of a tall, hansom man in a trench coat and a suit, his arm slung over the shoulders of a pretty, blond woman. She tried remembering where she had seen the man before, but the thought was inches away from her reach.

"What is this?"she asked, a frown creasing her brow, " I said, show me the Doctor! Who's th-" That was when she noticed the words at the bottom of the screen.

_'Doctor with Rose, winter 2002,_

_Generation 10'_

Clara clapped a hand to her mouth. She should have known, should have remembered, she had met them both before. She couldn't remember when or where, but she knew they had met. This hansom man was the Doctor, and Rose had travelled with him, just like she was. She snapped out of her mind rivalry, and was brought back to the point at hand.

"TARDIS, I know you probably hate me, you might think of me as a bitch who can't be trusted with The Man in the Blue Box, but I need to know where he is, I need to know he's safe," pleaded Clara, and this time it was to some avail, as the screen buzzed and switched to an image. _This can't be right, it says the Doctor's right behind me. _Clara spun on her heel, and there, in front of her, was no other than the Doctor himself, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Doctor, I was getting worried there for a minute. Where'd you run off to?"

"I live in a TARDIS, there's plenty of places to run off to! Now, go over there, and get changed," he motioned to the stairs that under the platform, and handed her a heavy, navy gown.

* * *

"Ah, what a place for a holiday, eh?" exclaimed the Doctor as they made their way through the 1800s London crowd. Clara breathed in the foreign air, it tasted of damp coal and horse droppings.

"Umm, Doctor, where are we going?" she asked, dodging a man leading a horse.

"You know me, Clara, trouble is always somewhere near by when I'm around!" she had to agree with him there.

"So, are we just gonna walk around until we find something to do?"

"Well...yes!" He replied between muttering under his breath. Clara felt there was something odd about his behavior, but left the thought,as they had stopped at a large doorway.

"Where are we, Doctor?" She asked quietly, but he just rubbed his hands together in anttisapation and grinned at the handle.

"Don't worry, she'll come to no harm, no harm at all...by my hand, at least..." she caught a snipped of his muttering. There was no way to be sure who the Doctor was talking about, but she had an idea it was her.

He swung the door open and strode through, into a large, airy space. There were several pillars spread across the area, and high, arched ceilings.

"Where are we?" she spoke again, and this time it was to some outcome. The Doctor turned to her, a frown speckling his brow.

"Why, Clara, I'm not sure...how did we get here? Last I remember, I was kissing the TARDIS...and you thought I had called you sexy," she blushed, but forced herself not to be too embarrassed.

"Well, I did ask you where we were going, but you insisted on ignoring me!" she noted.

"Hmm..." was his reply as he took in his surroundings. "Oh, oh dear...we seemed to have found ourselves in a bit of a...pickle."

"Aren't we always in a pickle?"

"Usually it includes bad guys, like Daleks, or Cybermen, giant spiders, even!" he elaborated.

"Giant spiders?" she frowned, but the Doctor wasn't listening, he was busy examining some sort of fleshy-gluewy-moose, that was clinging to a near-by pillar.

"Boy, that was a long time ago...look at this," Clara peered over his shoulder at the gooy stuff. "What does that look like to you?" he asked.

"Ummm, some sort of flesh, or glue. Why, what is it?"

"Do you remember- stop it, stop it, stop it! Mustn't say, never say!" Clara took a step back from his sudden outburst.

"Doc-Doctor?" she stuttered. "Is something wrong?" she went to place a hand on his back, but he spun around, the smile returning to his face.

"Why would something be wrong?" there was a look of strain on his face, but it wasn't anger, more like struggle. "Now, time to leave!" by this time, Clara was more than confused, they'd come all the way here, and now he wanted to turn back? He'd seemed so happy to be in victorian London.

Clara watched him closely as they made their way through the crowd, back to the TARDIS, which had atracted a little attention from the local kids.

"Is it magic?" One boy said, "Where'd it come from?" asked a little girl. The group scarpered once they noticed Clara and the Doctor heading for them. The doctor took out his key and walked right in to the Blue Box, leaving Clara no other choice but to follow.

* * *

**A/N- Hello! (Hello is a pretty word...) Anyway, thanks to the people who have followed and favourite the story so early on! I'm sorry for the short chapter, don't worry, it will get way more interesting! Please review. And well done to NoLongerAGuest! She got the answer right, the song was from 'The Name of the Doctor'!**

**Oh, and 'fleshy-gluewy stuff'? what could that be?**


	3. I'm the Doctor

The TARDIS was humming loudly when they entered, seemingly angry, unhappy for reasons unknown.

"Oh, shut up, you old hag!" drawled the Doctor, throwing his dark coat over the railing. Horror-struck, Clara swiped her hand across the mans face, sending a snapping sound through the central control room.

"How dare you speak to the TARDIS like that! What's gotten into you?" she demanded, as the Doctor held his palm to his red cheek.

"What on Earth was that for?" his eyes were bulging, fly-like, as he stood back from the raging woman before him.

"You know bloody well what that was for! I'm going to the kitchen, and don't you dare ask me for a cup of tae, not unless you want two red cheeks!" she called, stomping down the stairs leading under the control platform.

The Doctor stood, dumb-struck, in the doorway to his TARDIS, his hand moving automatically to his other cheek, already feeling the burn she threatened to put there. He knew, somehow, why she had hit him, a memory of something he had said or done was desperately out of reach, like a piece of paper constantly blowing away in the wind, every time he seemed to come close, it would flutter away.

He went to the control pad, stroking it comfortingly, trying to cool its over-heated panels and quiet it's ear splitting humming.

"Shhh, it's Ok, the doctor is in. What's wrong sweaty?" the TARDIS silenced itself, but hadn't yet cooled down. It was only then that the Doctor realised he hadn't really explored the world outside the doors, still, he couldn't remember why they had returned... _Ah, the flesh-like substance on the wall! _He was in the process of telling Clara where he'd seen such a thing before, until..until someone told him to stop. And stop he did, without any real reason to do so.

_Don't say, never say!_

What do you mean?

_Never speak of it!_

Of what?

_What do you think, you hopeless fool! If you dare to utter a word about that flesh to your impeccable lady friend, I daren't speak of the consequences for you and for her! Oh good, I had trouble getting through there for a fearful few hours! I'll let you wallow in your bewilderment for a while, as you will be in the upmost level of confusion for the next few hours, or minutes, if you're smarter than I originally suspected._

The Doctor blinked a few times to clear his head. What had just happened was unexplainable, well, when I say unexplainable the only explanation is that he had gone mad, but that wasn't really a possibility. How could he-The Doctor- ever become somebody known as mentally ill? That's right, he couldn't. Never would he consider it, never would anyone who knew him well enough, consider it! Dark spots began to dance across his vision, and his ears started to ring, like the call of a banshee, beaconing him to his death. Death? When did that word enter his mind...A long time ago, since Gallifrey, since the first time he had met the impossible girl...No, NO that's when he began to live, when he began to expel any thoughts of death...Why is he thinking about death? The man in the black cloak, the skeleton with the execution axe, the murderer of everyone passed...

"Doctor? Doctor, please wake up, please!" came a familiar female voice.

"Rose? Heh, it's been a while..." he spoke dumbly.

"No, Clara, it's Clara. Doctor, please wake up, you're beginning to scare me."

"Death!" he sprang up from the bed that was somehow laid out in the TARDIS control room. He rubbed his head until he realised there was someone with him, and that he had just exploded with the word death.

"Oh, you're awake! It's been hours, I hope you don't mind, but I went out. You can't blame me, we're in Victorian London, for Gods sake!" Laughed Clara.

"Ummm Ok. Sorry for calling you Rose..." said the Doctor sheepishly.

"Rose? Oh, that ws hours ago! Anyway, it's not me you should be apologising to, it's the TARDIS here!" He glanced up at the TARDIS, frowning slightly.

"Apologies, whatever for? She should be apologiesing to me, never did get that medicine depositor fixed, did she?"

Clara huffed and retreated to the kitchen. She boiled the kettle and sat with a book at the table. She had read Ann of green Gables several times, but never seemed to get bored of it, it didn't take long for her to be indulged by the book.

"Hello, Clara! Been a while," Clara jumped, spilling her tea over her lap. She looked up to see the doctor, dressed in his usual mustard blazer, standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, Doctor, you've changed, good, I was getting sick of the smell of damp on that suit of yours," she set her cup down and batted off her jeans.

"Mmmm, that's nice. Have you seen the TARDIS? Real grump today, eh?" he said with a smile. It was as if their earlier conversation had never happened, he seemed perfectly happy.

"Yes... How are you, Doctor?" she frowned, though he seemed confused by the question.

"I'm fine..." he moved across he room, and stood a few inches from her. She could feel the shivers go down her spine, his nearness putting her on edge. He only ever came this close when he was trying to figure something out, trying to decipher something that only he could see through her eyes. "Perfectly fine...it's you I'm worried about. What has he been doing to you? You seem fine, flawless, in-fact..." he was acting unusually weird, he always acted weird, but this was more weird than usual.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he thrust his hand out and Clara, though exceedingly bemused , shook it.

"Yes you are, and I'm Clara..."

**A/N- Confused? Yeah, so am I...I haven't much thought out the whole story, so...Yeah. Please review and tell me how bad (Or good?) it was!**


End file.
